TWILIGHT TICTAC!
by Mew Mew Pancakes
Summary: Story of Bella
1. Chapter 1

one day is lady call bellas an she live with her mommy an mommy want move but bellas no want the move so mommy yell an scream an banish her to liv with her dady in lovely town forks! is so many tree an nice cofey shop an is school an cincema an beach an forest!

dady take bellas to the pancake shop in forks in mornin an they eat many pancake!? bellas so full! she "yell unhungrily dady i am so ful do i hav to go to new school?!" an he say casablankerly "frankly my deer i don giv dams!" so bellas angry an go school an sit in class. SUDDEN there is very white mane sit next to her an he stare at her like she is pancake! she not dare looks at mane, she very scare of white mane with mr conan obryan hair! he stare at her more an then he pinch nose an say "did u shwoer these mornin"? an she cry an say cryingly "NO I HAD NO TIME!" he lean to her an say questonably "u smel like tiktak: bellas stare at mane an say "why u so wite" jack oneels boy screamed quitely "bellas u cant ask y ppl ar white" this make the edwards obryant upset an he crying an scream "meet me in forest after scool! in a fancy tone!""

after schools edwards meet the bellas in forest an she say "what u want obryant an he say i love u i must take u to ewoke vilage!" bellas start cry an screams tiredly "y u wite! an edwards sey u no why say it pls" an the bella think for few minutes! why obryant so wite? then she know, he like calipso flock harts! "u anorscix!" "now u no he whisper violently!" an he grabe her by arm an run fast becaus of sugar rushes! then climb tree to ewoke village!

TO BE CONTINUE!

thankies kyra for edits an speling checks much nice now!


	2. Chapter 2

edwards obryant take the bellas to ewoke vilage where she meat more anchor exits who also think she smel like tictac "I AM SORRY I DIDNT SHOWER! SHE YELL SADLY REPEATDLY!" "is ok says the bryant we have shower" so bella go shower but the edwoods watch the bella showers an think she very nice lady!

SUDDEN IN ANOTHRE PART OF FORKS!

more anersecsic from somewhere else an one with dredlok smell thebellas hav shower an eat candies an start sugar rush run to the bellas at ewoke vilge dreloked droll an "say must hav the tictac lady HE YELL DROLINGLY! OH NOE!

BACK IN EWOKE VILAGE!

bella is soapy from the water in the showers an edwards bryant is do hair, an he smell pretty like flower in october bellas lookat edwards an think he very nice mane! he lean to the bellas an " say u very nice smell tictac" an she blush an they brush teeth an she say "i want tuch hare~! she cry giglishly!" bryants let he an mone as she masage his hair, bryant hair say "thankies for masage i am sleep now and edwards lay on floor an sleep bella put on underwere an go sleep on balcone!

CLOSE TO EWOKE VILAGE!

dredloke an other arive and climb tre1!

IN EWOKE VILAGE!

bela here the dredlook an his frends an they come into treehouse! juniper grab dredloked an throw him onto floor an dreloke kiked juniper in man place! juniper screem like angry an say "I MIS GENRAL CASTOR!" an cry hime self to sleep! ewdards com out of kichen with stick of butler! he shake butler at dredloke an say "IS FUL FAT" NOOOOOOOOOO YELL DREDLOKE AN FRENS UPSETLY!" an they run away to sizzerland! edwood walk to balcone an is bellas sleepink an say "u wil see how much i glove u one day sweaty" an go to mexicans for holeday an visits the giant jisez statue who want hug~!

bellas wake an there is lady who say i see futures, i see vishun of pancake! bellas cry excitely an SCREAM I SO HUNGRY LETS GET PANKCAKE! an they go to forks for panckae!

SUDDEN... IN ITALYS...

evil lady voldemorts who no like carb use tellscope an see bela eat pankcake an say "soon i wil have tictac for me!

TO BE CONTINUE!


	3. Chapter 3

after pancake the bella and allice want exorcise. they play based ball with other anerecsix in parks, bellas does not no there is wolfman watch her call jaycub, he smell tictac so sweat an watch the bellas! OH NOE! after balls game the ancerexsec leave and go on holidays to russia and have tea with flashy mere pootin! HOW NICE! he has choclode chip cook too! MY FAVRITE!

bellas feel very lonely but not go home becaus dady be angry she not home for so long but go to forested! SUDDEN... "RUSTLE RUSTLE! IS WOLFMAN JAYCUB! hello bellas where is the edward obryant he ask sleezyly! bellas scare of jaycub an say he on holeday see jisez statue an is eat many taco! i wish i had taco say the jaycub while he flex muscle!? bellas agree an start cry an ask loudly "why he no take me eat taco with him! an run home an lock self in bedroome! HOW RUDE!

bella spend year in bedroom cry all day! she no wash HOW GROSSE!?)! MR JAYCUB come an bring the bellas paknacke VERY NICE MANE! dady bash on door!"! he yell upsetly BELLA MUST HAV SHOWER I SMELL U DOWNSTARE! bella cry even more! not only is bryant in mexico eat taco without the bellas but now she smell very stinkley after not wash for hole year! NO DAD U DONT UNDERSTAND! EDWARDS LIKE MY TICTAC STANKY! "well im deducing 100 poynt from grifendork! shouted dady in resolutionarily way! bellas cry more becaus grifydong favrite house in hairy potter house!

the jaycubs reveel himself to her from shadow muscles bulge like sac of poptatoe! HOW MANLY! ur anchor exsec no protect now u come to indiana with me! he grab the bellas fastly and run to indiana BUT I DON HAV FEDORKA OR LIKE GERMANS TRESHORE ! CRY THE BELLA! the bellas notice that the wolf mane hav very big muscle in man place and she blush like cococola can!

TO BE CONTINUE!


	4. Chapter 4

the hole way to indiana the bella sing "there is possibility" like parot over over over again all nite an day... for whole time to indiana... it take 2 week POOR JAYCUB! WILL U PLS NOT SING SONG NO MORK! YELL JACYUB UNAPPRECIATEDLY! bella cry! is only song i no dady say i can be on american i dole but judge may not like me because of tictac arm smel an i never smile!? SHE SAID WHILE LOOKIN CONFUSED!

SOMEWHERE IN RUSSIAN!... the allspice have dream of bella with wolfmane an ring edwards bryant on fone an "say bellas with wolfmane with musly bulges she no like u becaus u only eat 1 calorie dayly!" the bryants cry uspetly!

BACK IN INDIANA JONES!... the bellas like the wolfmane jaycub and say we make many babie! jacyub face go green like the forested an vomit into tree "i like ur tictac smell but i no like u, u ar too old, i only like people under 10 year old!" bella now vomit into river upsetly! she see now jacyub pefofile! "then why you kidnope me the bellas cry" while vomiting into the canopy! "becaus i want hang u up like car dyodericer!" the bellas cry again! an run pijuntoely back to the forks!

MEANWHOLE... IN MEXICAN TACO PLAZA!... edward bryant whos hair so shiny an soft ring the bella phone to see if true she like potoatoe muscle man wolfed! RING RING FONECAL FONECALL! HELLO BELLAS THIS IS PROFESDER OKE! jaycub anser bella fone an say sore she in forested now NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! cry edwards bryant like mr jed eye when karl rove tel him wife ded like makrel! HOW SAD! YES YES YES the wolfmane yel back like danyel bryan beerd! but she is my tictac scream edward disppropportiannately!? no no say jaycub like evil politishan she my air freshnar now ! edward hang up fone an throw it in ocean! he silently giv jeses statue hug that it wanted an swim to italyan iluminately vilage~! he no want live any mores he think to selfy if bellas no want me i wil cover self in sprinkle an have iluminated eat me like donuts! OH NOES!

TO BE CONTINUE!


	5. Chapter 5

IN THE BALL TICKS SEA!... edwards bryant swim quickly but sugar rushes failing! will he make them?!

IN FORKS!... allspice arrive after long flying to find the bellas! "boy ar my arms tired an whole airport laugh!" elsewheres in the forks the bella is at pancnake house an eat many pancake! yum yum! when sudden voice behind her say "HI BELLAS!" is the allspice! her hair so nice an smell of plum! bellas cry is hapines an scarednes! she though was evil poodle file jackyob but is nice allspice insteads! allspice sit down an share pancakes! HOW NICE!

IN THE ADRIAN ATTIC SEE!... edwards make to land and start walk to iluminately town!~!

BACK IN FORKS!... allspice say "i told edward u like wolfemane insted" bellas cry an say "he big in man place like some one park car there but he like childrens! bellas an allspice cry in merciles apreciation! allspice say to the bellas "wel my spider sence tingle an say edwards in eluminated town he go to be eated by the evil lady volder snort!" bellas cry an bit of pancake fall from mouths for effect sicnofly piece of her die HOW SAD!

IN ILUMINATED VILE!... edwards cover self in sprinkle an cry while wach bay wach on tv mr anderson NICE LADY! jigle jigle!

BACK IN FORKS!... allspice say i hav way to get quikly to theedwards! bellas ask who is an then... SUDDEN whooooooooooosh boom! is blue fone boxes! dr pepper say "timey why me get in ladels!"""

IN INUMILATEDLY TOWN!... the bellas arive, everwhere is smel of time an basils an olive! bellas sudden hunger an want pizza! the allspice say goodbye dr peper an then read brane waves an say bellas! no time for foods we must find edwards!~!

TO BE CONTINUE!

thankies to imsii who rite nice reviews SUCH NICE LADIE!


	6. Chapter 6

IN HOTEL ROOMS!..."no more tictacs cry the edwards upsetly! time to go get eat by the lady volder ports" he run out of hotel into sunlite with megerfone leave trale of sprinkle behind him moaning loudly!

IN ILUMINATEY TOWN!... the bellas and allspark see edwards run into sunlite an yell at him to not be eat but the edwards no hear them over megerphone an he sing "baby baby baby oh baby! like the bad canadian mans. the bellas run very stoicly an tackles the bryant into foundtain an sprinles fall off the edwards an... there is the edwards... cover in waterie good ness hair bouncy like a jello shine so sparkle... HOW HANDSOME! the edwards 12 packet so tite an sculpter look like greek godess! bella notice tiny mane muscle in man place an eye come out like cartoon with sound efect like horn "AROOOOGAH!" she think is so cute that it so smal like a litle dog in paris hilton arm bag!

10 SECONDS LATER!...edwards say groteskly "u care about me an u no showers... that tictac smel make man muscle rigle like worm" an she lean to his ear and lick ear hole with words an say " i no bryant... this stanky... just fore u" an they both cry an clowd of musk rise from foundtain in shape of hart, the clowd travel up an rain romances on people an evryone evrywere start kiss man an womans, womens an womens, man an goat, all spice start sing "love is in air" HOW ROMANCE AN SICKEN!

SUDDEN...! female volkser wagen come an say "we no eat u now edwards but all ur tictac are belong to us!" NOOOOO! BELLOW THE BELLAS ROMANCINGLY!" edwards sit an cry an wash tshirt on abdominals "why u do this?" he ask lady volder court who is advance to the belas so quickly! then the bellas hav ideas! the bellas say "i glove the edwards bryant we make tictac babies an u hav one for self an everyone happy yes?!" an the volder borcht say "good idea now lets have italian pankcake called crayp" an they all dance an kiss each other as cloud rain romances on them"

BACK IN FORKS!... the wolfmane watch what happen with rushan sat a lite drones an say "that tictacs baby be my wife... u no take from me" an flex an scream violatedly at moon"

TO BE CONTINUE!


	7. Chapter 7

as they are eat crayp the bellas say "we need go home is graduted time soon" they al get on planes an go home to try make in time for gradual serve moany. they arive hour later an go to ewoke vilage to pick dress for all of them, edwards pick dresses with tiara for self HOW PRETTY!

LATER THAT DAY!... they arive at scholo in hummer bird limo scene. so many mommy an dady sit in chair an wait for sermon money. all children stan on stages. edwards, bellas an the allspice walk on stage all wear pretty dress, teacher see tham an infronts of all parent say "u not here all year get out!" al parent laugh at them an one dad yell at the edwards "nice dress honies!" an everone laugh harder. edwards yell femalely "i just wanted to be pretty like princes die anna" an eat many sugar an run back to ewoke village! everone laugh more! HOW CRUEL!

BACK AT EWOKE VILAGE!... the bellas an allspice arives an find the edwards sit on couch an eat icecreams an watch opera wind ferry an cry. she give everone car, many lady in audi sense cry. NO EDWARDS THE ALLSPARK YELL AFECTIONSTATELY! ur lactose incompitent! SUDDEN... edwards moan like moose an loud fart like sue nami an window in ewoke vilage al break! GROSSE! the bellas "say edwards i love ur smel like u glove tictac... we should be marry" they all cry in happynes an edwards say "u make me an hair very happy i wood love to be ur waifu" they laugh an cough as onionsmell linger in ewoke house! HOW NICE!

16 MINE UTE LATER!... bellas ring her dady an say "helo dady me and edwards bryant get marry to nite i no come home" the dady laugh an say "thats ok sweaty, i giv al ur thing to charity last week" "HOW DARE YOU SCREAMED THE BELLA OBTUSELY! DONT U NO WHO I AM?!" "ur the one with out hi school diploma who marry stinky bum (pause for infect) smelly" an the dady hang up! bella cry more an more until sink full of water then she wash lettuces for dinner in tear so everone share miserys.

IN THE FORESTED NEAR EWOKE VILLAGE!... the lego file wolfmane watch an flex an watch an here al that happen in ewoke village an say "soon is wed ding an then weding nite then baby born an i hav wifes too!" he laugh evily like mean dentists an run hand together while flex more.

TO BE CONTINUE!


	8. Chapter 8

wedding was beautiful, allspice have 5 pound gummy bear an decoration in 5 minute with sugar rush powerd. she decorate ewoke vilage with paper towl an cerials. guest al arive an there is speech. first speech is woman the bellas meet on first an only day at schools. she with very hand scone mane. she say "the bellas best friend... even though she never at school, never graduations, never talk to me again, never be there when i like dis an crey evri time, an was never there when i met neil arm strong my astro naughts farmer husbands, now i rich" an she give bella finger birds an leave an laugh even the bellas dady laugh.

next the bellas dady give speech an say "the bella mommy no want her so i take, she live with me a year an day, in time, i spend 1 day with her where i buy her pancake, the rest she was in bedroom an do poopoo in bucket an no wash for year an no gradution, now my house smell like tictac an like zoo, good bye bellas, ur worst childs ever" an walk out laughing like hyena!

bellas cry an cry an get on run outside, the edwards follow her an say but i glove you, she take motored bike from garages an ride into forested scream an cry "no you dont no how to ride! scream edwards scaredly!" the bellas ride an ride an hit rock she fly threw air hit tree, land in river, beaver slap her with tale, river through her over water fall, she land on dolfins dolfins jump an she fly onto back of trucks, truck hit bump an she bounces into town, car hit her an she fly threw air near construc chun site, she land on reckball an swing back forth sing "my glove for edwards like reck ink ball" plane crash into reckball an she fly back into air, hang gloder hit her mid air an she land on ewoke vilage again, she land with head in ground an bum in air like ostriches as preistess say "i now pronouce u man an wife u may kiss waifu" edward with eye close lean in an kiss bella bum an scream an vomit because is grosse all guest clap and bella clap legs an feet together an fart in hapiness! all guest vomit from smel an run away!

the edwards help the bellas out of hole an say "we go honey moons now" SUDDEN... is heli popper arrive an litel man with wite hairs come out hold walking stick an say "i spare no expensive... welcome to jurasic parks... we go to iler nubler" an song play DUN DUN DUN DUN-DUN DUN-DUN DUN DUN-DUN-DUN (jurasic pork theme songs)

TO BE CONTINUE!


	9. Chapter 9

after 20 minutes hely chopter ride they arive on dino sore iland an is so green an nice! ti raining sore us roam an moo an eat grass HOW CUTE!

AT JURASIC GOAT HOTEL!... the edwards and bellas arrive an much love is in air. they go to hotel room an the bellas very hesitate, she never had mane insides her before. the edwards an bellas look at each other sexily they remove pant OOH LA LA! edwards reveal small hair les man worm an bella show her hairey yawning bear! edwards bryant climb on the bellas an grunting much, the bellas say "is in yet?" edwards move up down fastly 2 seconds he all sweat an roll over on back an say "that was magicale" the bellas say "i not satisfy" the edwards say "use bed post" the bellas go an start climb bed post an loud crack an bed is broken in milion piece! "dam it bellas i just bought this bed" an the edwards start rip pilow in angry! feather go evrywere!

NEXT MORNING ON ILAND NOOBLAR!... the edwards an bella go for dino sores tour an look at dino sores. mr tour guide ask question, the bellas answer questions an he say "clever girl"

BACK AT HOTEL!... cleaner find room in mess an think is poses by gost, start do richoowal. the bellas an jacob arive an find this an the bella is scare, they decide go home to ewoke village. during plane rides the bella tummy feel funny. the edwards say "do not be scare, tictac grow insides u now" the bellas take off shirts an look at belly, stil flat. edward turns away and get drink from fridge, turn around an bellas belly has large bump! the edwards canot believe! the bellas cry an say "this not naturals, why this happen!?" the edwards scare an go toilet for 5 mine utes. come out an belly 3 times size!

10 MINE UTES LATER!... plane land an the bellas belly very large now! the edwards say, i carry u to ewoke village! but half way there the bellas cannot take pains anymores and the edwards bryant canot carry anymore, the edwards stop on cliffside... we must hav babies here he say to the bella.

30 SECOND LATER! the bella squat like frog and... SUDDEN... bella scream an... there is egg! big green egg on ground! the edwards pick up egg an say... i wil name them... simbas! an lift egg to sky as he stand oncliffsides! everwere ani male come an bow an sing songs about circles! HOW CUTE! but in shadow is wolfmane "soon... my wife born soon..."

TO BE CONTINUE!


	10. Chapter 10

the bellas lay on ground an look at the edwards bryant, so look so manly while hold her egg. HOW NICE!

NOT FAR AWAY IN FORESTED!... the jacobs no the time is right an make way to the bella, bryants an egg.

BACK AT EGG!... the edwards lay next to bellas an say "u did so good sweaty, an soon egg wil hach. SUDDEN... crack crack crack! egg hach an out come... tictac babie! all wite with arm an leg the air fill with smell of tictac edward look at babie an licke lip, before eye the tictac bay slowly turn into ful grow lady tictac! out of shadow come the jacobe! an... he nock over the edwards an... lift leg an make number 1 on tictac lady then kiss it on it tictac mouth then lick his teeth an say "so minty"! YUCK!

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YELL THE BELLA UNAFECTIONLY! "i hav imprint on tictac lady, in 2 weeks i come an take for wife! huehuehue! now the smel make no one want her! "but what abouts the iluminately cry the edwards cryingly! u dare question me anchor escic!? yell jackube upsidedownly!? then... the edward an the jac cube take off pant! "zoooom" sudden jackobe man worm grow an glow red an edward small manworm glow blue OOOH LA LA! they start sword fight with worm an the edward yell "no! i am tictac father!" the jacob scream vacationally "but i wil be tictac husband! tictac wil never join u!" an then the jacobe jump off cliff an swim away in waters! OH NOE!

BACK ON CLIFFSIDES!... the bellas an jacobe cry an cry they hold tictac lady simbar which smel like aspareegus an cheeto.

IN ILUMINATELY TOWN!... the evil lady volder borcht watch threw telescorp an see what happen, he turn to his frends an say "time to unleash kraken!"

TO BE CONTINUE!


	11. Chapter 11

the edwards an the bella and simbas all cry, iluminately volder court wil come with beastys! OH NO! "i hav 1 last plan say the edward seductionly" an leave bella an tictac lady behind to go to shop

AT SHOP!... the edwards walk up to casheer an say "i want all cheese" "u want cheese?" "no i said ALL THE CHESE"

IN MID ARE COMIN TO FORKS! iluminatey volder sport an army in plain, with volder sport is the krayken, hulk, cuth hooloo, king kong, godzeeler, naruto 19 tale foxes, super mane, the bigfoots yetty, lock nest moster with three fiftys, an sara paylin. the volder ports laugh an laugh

BACK IN FORKS! ... the edwards see jaycube in forested on way back to ewoke vilage, jaycube say "i wil help protnecked my tictac lady" an the edwards cry an eat many cheese. the bellas hear cry an come hug the edwards an comb hare motheringly! tictac lady come an eat cheese.

NEAR EWOKE VILAGE!... the edwards, jaycomb, the bellas an tictac lady on one side an iluminately monster army other side, jaycube cry an wet self quitely. "u die now" say volder borg. "we al die to get her" say the edwards sickly "i am lactose intercontinental an hav had many cheese" the monster army yell angryly at him, the edwards say to bellas bryant "i glove u sweaty, pul my finger" an she does as the 4 them hudles together, green mush room clowd seen from china, ever one die. forks new chern bobyl, rady ay shun mutate jaycube, the bellas, the edwards bryant an tictac lady, they grow 120 feets tal an become rock, ever were land cry tears from bad smel an make many lake. an thats how monte rush more was made.

THE END!


End file.
